2012
by Pascy
Summary: We think tsunamis and earthquakes...But what really happens when 2012 comes?
1. I Think the Machine Worked

Read it please. And review; also, as I have a sinking feeling no one will review this. I want to be proven wrong!

: )

00000000000

What will happen in 2012?

31st December 2011

If you had come to every person's house who read Fan fiction that night, you would've found a most amusing sight.

It was only 5 hours in Western Australia until the date January 1st, 2012 arrived, and a young woman was curled up on the couch, laptop on knees. Her glasses were lopsided on her face, not that it mattered to her, as she was too busy concentrating on the screen before her.

Her neck was slicked with sweat so she tied her messy, un-brushed-for-days blond hair up. Her bright blue eyes were so focused on the screen; she did not see her brother sneak up behind her. "Boo!" he shouted, clutching her shoulders. She whipped around, eyes narrowed in anger, and lifted her hand up to whack him. "Go away, Liam! I don't have time for you right now!" She turned back to the screen, her fingers clenched. He ignored her and put his head next to hers, while she unsuccessfully tried to close the screen before he could see. He smirked. "Mum would so kill you if she found out what you were doing!" he taunted, trying to snatch the laptop from her grasp.

"Why do you even bother reading that shit?" he asked, happy that he was annoying her. She turned her head to him once more, ready to throttle him. "As a matter of fact, some of the stories here are quite good," she remarked. She really wanted to kill her 18 year old brother, who was leaning on the arm rest of the couch with a very profound look of disdain on his face. He laughed. "You mean your work? You are so up yourself!" He laughed once more, sitting down on the recliner beside her. He might hang around a bit.

"Storm Hawks? How old are you!?" He roared with laughter.

"I'm 16, for your information," she replied, even though it was a rhetorical question.

"You act so posh! It annoys the shit out of me!" He yawned and stretched out his arms, the stench coming from them catching the girl by surprise. "Ew! You stink! When was the last time you had a shower?" She covered her nose with her arm and wafted the other in his direction. He shrugged his shoulders, a toothy smile plastered on his face. "Can't get rid of me that easy!" he exclaimed. She sighed.

Why was this girl on the laptop so annoyed with her brother? Why was she so focused on the screen? These questions must be in your head now, reader. You'll soon find out.

"I'm Sandra Sully and I'm here in New Zealand, where clocks are ticking down very slowly. No signs of the 2012 disaster yet but—"

"—and the score is 4 for 350 and it seems that Australia has this game in the bag."

"Yes, Jeff, as long as the cricket pitch doesn't blow up or get hit by a tsunami, I'll think Australia will certainly win."

The girl rolled her eyes, watching her mum staring at the T.V intently. She had not inherited her mother's thirst for sport at all. "C'mon Waugh!" her mother yelled.

"Uh, mum—"

"Shut up! C'mon!"

The girl scanned the Storm Hawks archive, looking for something angst-y. She had already read through ALL of her favourite authors stories. She needed something more. If the world was to finish in only a few short hours, she wanted to read every Storm Hawks story there was. Her mother had just scolded her with her eyes the first time she had mentioned it, and told her not to be so superstitious. "The world is not going to end! You're so much like your father!" her mother had said.

The girl took a break from her obsessive reading and decided she'd call her Dad.

"Hey Dad, it's me," the girl murmured.

"Hey, darling, how you doing?" In the background, you could hear the girl's mother screeching at the T.V. "Alright."

"Sounds like your mother's being a total bitch and screaming at the T.V again," he clarified. She laughed. "Yep, some things never change." She added in a whisper, "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, chicken. I've got to go, call me later?" She nodded then realised he couldn't see it. "Yeah, sure. Bye."

"Bye, Libby." 

Libby sighed. It was only 30 minutes before New Zealand would be the first country in the world to have a January 1st, 2012. She was listening to the action on her laptop, as her mum refused to turn the T.V channel over. "You can record it on TiVo," her mother had said snootily. Rather than answering, Libby curled back on the couch and put her headphones in. Her brother was still in the recliner next to her, sipping a Coke.

"What-cha doing?" her brother asked, leaning over her side and accidentally spilling the Coke all down his shirt. "Fuck," he muttered but too lazy to change, just took his shirt off and chucked it in the corner of the room. "You are disgusting," Libby said, glaring at her brother. "I'm awesome; you're the one who reads Fan fiction!" She waved her hand at her brother in a _Shoo_ gesture. "It's 15 seconds before N.Z is in 2012!" she yelled, and her brother scoffed. "You don't believe in that junk, do you?"

5, 4, 3, 2, 1! People screamed with the new years start and the others end. And the best part was that those Mayan people had been wrong! There were no tsunamis or earthquakes! But…

Libby looked closely on the computer. Nothing had happened. She felt so silly. But then…

Everyone was gone.

A flash of green light and then suddenly, everyone was gone. The camera that had been recording the footage fell to the ground and all Libby could see was… nothing. No one. A feeling of panic welled up inside of her and she turned to her brother, whose mouth was open in shock. "Oh my God," he said quietly, "Oh my God!"

4 hours. They had four hours before they disappeared. "The bloody Americans," Liam pointed out, "get an extra day then us. Well, I won't stand for it! We're flying to America right now!" He grabbed his sister's wrist, as if to actually drive to the airport. She shook her head and laughed. She didn't know it, but that had been his goal.

She watched in horror as everyone in Sydney disappeared. Tears came to her eyes. Her Dad was in Sydney Harbour. He…he was gone. Just like everyone else. She would be too. In just two hours, she would cease to exist.

They didn't tell their mother for two reasons.

She would've never believed them

They wanted to protect her. It was agonising knowing when you were going to die. They didn't want that for her.

Tears were flowing freely on Libby's cheeks. Her brother did not try to comfort her. He sat on the couch with her, staring straight ahead. He made no move to put his hand on her shoulder, or wipe the tears delicately from her face. No, he would rather not do those things. He didn't know HOW to do those things. He only knew how to cheer people up by making them laugh but this was the wrong situation for that. He breathed in deeply. Why wouldn't this end?

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. They whispered it in unison. A tingling feeling went through their body. They looked at each other and clasped hands. Vertigo swished through both of them. Then, a blinding green light. They were gone.

Libby opened her eyes, her sweaty palm still attached to her brothers. She was in… a place she had seen before. A girl about her age came up to her. Her black hair was not peculiar, but her purple eyes were.

"Dark Ace? I think my machine worked."

000000000

Please review!

I'm going to leave it as a one-shot unless some people want me to continue.


	2. Say the Magic Word

AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I wasn't suspecting so many and I hope you will continue reading and reviewing this. Delta 32 is real, by the way.

This chapter is a little dark. Not nearly enough fun as there was in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks. I own the badassness of Libby and awesomeness of Liam though. (I sincerely hope they aren't Mary-sues)

00000000000000000000

Libby gasped, stumbled back in surprise and squashed her brother's foot. Liam was frozen in shock and didn't even bother to whack her over the head as he usually would have done. Cyclonis laughed at Libby's reaction and stepped towards her. "Ah, we've go some live ones," Cyclonis said to Dark Ace. Libby's stomach hurled. Live ones? Did that mean…everybody else was dead? Cyclonis smirked at Libby's reaction and stepped closer. They were about a foot away from each other now. All Libby could do was grasp her brother's hand tighter in the hopes he would do something.

Liam's head was spinning. He had arrived in this strange place with no idea where he was. His sister's face had displayed recognition and she had stood on his foot in her haste to get away. But he couldn't move. His brain didn't have the capacity to absorb this information. He felt a slight pressure on his hand and looked down. His sister was squeezing his hand in terror. Liam closed his eyes, wishing this would all go away. He wanted to open his eyes and get out of this nightmare. Fast.

"I've worked it out," Cyclonis declared, her voice not above a whisper, but everyone seemed to be engrossed on her every word. "Everyone who has the Delta 32 gene in their body survived the transition." Libby eyes widened. She had seen a documentary on Delta 32 before. If you had the gene you had a high resistance to diseases such as AIDS or the bubonic plague. Something in the back of Libby's mind stirred… "Only 1 out of 1000 people have the gene though," Libby realized._ Only 3000 people left from Perth…_

Cyclonis laughed. It rebounded across the walls, the coldness of her tone adding to the already eerie atmosphere. "Yes," Cyclonis lips turned upwards in a sinister manner, "someone has done their research." Libby shook her head. This could not be happening. She wasn't sure Cyclonis and Dark Ace were her favorite characters anymore. All they had done was put a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach and make her brother practically comatose. "I want to keep this one, Dark Ace. She seems smart. Get rid of her…boyfriend?" Cyclonis titled her head, questioning Libby. Libby reached down and wrapped her hand around her brother's waist. A hysterical laugh escaped her lips. "He's my brother."

Cyclonis seemed shocked for a moment then gained her composure. "You look nothing alike," Cyclonis mused, more to herself than to Libby. She studied Libby with her eyes; it made Libby feel like she was the new Science project. But, she guessed, in her way, she was. Cyclonis had brought them to the Atmos for some sort of game. Did she really have no heart? Libby shook her head. Of course she didn't have a heart. She was an evil empress, for the love of God! "And by the way," Libby spat, "I have a name. I'm Elizabeth and my brother is Liam."

Cyclonis laughed once more and reached out in her hand in a contemptuous manner. "So glad to meet you acquaintance, Elizabeth and Liam." Libby wanted to wring her neck right then. She had taken them from their home and then stood here, mocking them. Her brother wasn't even talking! Not even a movement! Libby balled her hands in to fists, trying to control the angry tremors wracking her body. Cyclonis smirked at her again. That's all it took. She fell over the edge.

"Now you listen here!" Libby screeched, shoving Cyclonis backwards. "Do you think it's okay to ruin peoples lives? Do you think it was alright for us to be torn from our home? Well, do you!" Libby hand was raised up to slap Cyclonis in the face. Cyclonis hastily stepped back, gaze no longer scornful but hardened. A mean glint was in her eye as she looked at Libby's raised hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Cyclonis drawled, rolling the 'ry' in sorry. "I should have consulted you on the matter first." Every word dripped sarcasm.

A crack pierced the room as bone made contact with bone. A hand connected to a face, only one shade darker than the stark white skin Cyclonis possessed. Libby drew her hand back and snarled; her cheeks flushed with anger. She was sure she stomped her foot. Cyclonis spat the blood out of her mouth and lifted her eyes to Dark Ace's, whose were enlarged from shock. "I've changed my mind. Kill the pest…and her brother."

Libby was dragged by her hair out of the throne room. She fingers were firmly entwined in Liam's and not even the Talon guards could pry them off. She was staring into his bright green orbs, which usually had a vacant look because of his frequent daydreaming. His eyes were vacant, she noticed, but different from when he wasn't focusing. They…they were missing something. The spark that was in his eyes when he laughed or thinking of something intensely or retorting to someone's remark- it was gone. Disappeared. Her brother had lost his soul.

"I'll get you! You killed my brother!" screamed Libby. She combed her hands through her brother's thin dark brown stringy hair, so different from her luscious, thick dirty blond curls. "Wake up bro. Wake up," she whispered. She never called Liam 'brother'. When her friends asked about him she would answer with, "My bro…" She always hid this from Liam.

He didn't know how much she loved him, longed for his laugh, longed to feel breathless from giggling too much at one of his jokes, longed to reveal the proud shine in her eye when she saw him, longed to slap her parents when they said a bad word against him… No, he did not know these things. She didn't want him to know these things. But right now, all she wanted in the world was for him to open his eyes, for his lips to curl upwards and laugh at her for being so silly to fall for one of his pranks. He didn't.

They threw them into the dungeons. She would not cry. Her brother was still alive. He was still here. She knelt by him, putting her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, his shallow breathing. She started kicking the walls around her. She wanted her brother back! If it was only for one moment she would take it. Even if he died straight after; it would be better than him being a vegetable forever.

"Liam," she cried. "Liam, you hear me? You are waking up right now! Now!" No movement. She pounded her fists on his chest, tears stinging in her eyes but she would not let them fall. She would not give up. "Wake up!" She slapped him in the face. He was being selfish. He thought he could just leave her here, all alone. Well, did she have a message for him! "Liam J.C Jones, you are the most selfish person in the world! All you think of his yourself! Didn't you stop to think what might happen to your sister if you went all comatose?"

"Say the magic word and I might." Libby grabbed her brother's shirt and started shaking him. He had spoken! He was alive! "Liam!" In her head she whispered, _I've missed you! Oh, I wanted you so much._ But she refrained the words from escaping her lips. She would not show any emotion besides annoyance and anger in front of her brother. She noticed he had still not opened his eyes and his face was still a blank canvas. What had happened? Did he gain his sanity back for one second just to lose it again? Something clicked her head. The words he had said.

"Please."

The grin she had been craving, the smile that she could not live without, appeared on Liam's lips. His eyes opened to find her staring into them, searching for something. She found the spark that was absent before and threw her arms around her brother. It was the first hug they had shared without grumbling or being forced by their mum. "I can't believe you fell for my shit," he murmured against the nape of neck. She couldn't stop the laughter that filled the room.

"What are you doing?" said Liam, scooting closer to Libby. She had her glasses shoved up to her eyes, deep in concentration. "Liam, we've got to get out of this place." Liam rolled his eyes. "No shit." She met his eyes with a fierce gaze and told him silently, 'I'm being serious.' He cracked a smile and she turned away, fighting a smile herself. "Mum and dad are alive, Liam. They had to have had the Delta 32 gene to pass it on to us. We've got to find them." Liam nodded his head in determination. They would find their parents and then they'd think of a great way to get off this Hellhole.

0000000000000000000000

Better? Worse?

Did you like it?

Are Libby and Liam total Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus?

Do you want another chapter?

Do you just want me to delete this atrocity of a fic?

Grammar mistakes? Spelling mistakes (hope not!)?

Tell me in a review! Please?

000000000000000000000000


End file.
